


The Dynamic Duo

by Gypsywriter135



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/pseuds/Gypsywriter135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until it was too late that the others realized that separating the two was their only hope. April Fool’s Day had just arrived, and if Halloween was anything to go by, they didn’t stand a chance.</p>
<p>Who would have thought that Jack and Sandy were twin terrors when it came to harassing the other Guardians?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dynamic Duo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reidluver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/gifts).



> I was going to wait until later, but I have a feeling that I wouldn't get around to posting it or would forget it. Plus, she just started a new blog and I thought that this would be a great thing to celebrate it! So Merry Christmas, [Hillary](http://bromancenthusiast.tumblr.com/)! I hope you enjoy this!

_“Are you ready, my friend?”_

_A nod._

_The other smirked._

_“Then let’s do this.”_

_An identical smirk plastered on the other’s face._

_They’re plan was in motion._

* * *

In hindsight, North mused as he glanced around the corner of his workshop, maybe allowing Jack access to the other Guardians’ homes wasn’t as good of an idea as he had originally thought. Oh, sure, Jack mostly still kept to himself, dropping by when he took a break from having fun with the kids, but he had a tendency to come over unannounced. North had no problem with this, but apparently Bunny had had some… problems due to this.

 

Tooth absolutely adored it when Jack stopped by, and the Winter Guardian was happy to help out her fairies when he could. He also joyfully helped out North during the holiday season, flitting back and forth to transport toys and boxes everywhere.

 

No one really knew what Jack did when he went to Sandman’s castle. Sandy never said, and the others never asked. They had never really thought about it before. After all, how much damage could a small man and a happy teenager cause?

 

The answer, they found out, was a lot.

 

Halloween found North’s workshop covered in spider webs. No, not the fake ones that he made for the more adventurous children at Christmas; these were real spider webs, covering nearly every surface of his shop. It was sticky; several elves were trapped in the middle and unable to move. It had gotten caught in the yetis’ fur, only getting worse when they tried to remove it.

 

Bunny’s warren was doused in darkness, the poor rabbit forced to use his tunnels to get around, an act which only served to annoy, frustrate, and tire the poor creature. But every time he entered the tunnels, a cool gust of wind and an awful howling bombarded him. He ended up having to spend the night at North’s, trying to avoid getting the webs in his own fur.

 

Tooth, it seemed, had been spared. That is, until she had discovered that all of the teeth her fairies were gathering were elongated canines. No matter what she did, all of the teeth came back the same way.

 

It wasn’t until they had found Jack and Sandy, laughing uncontrollably in the middle of Jack’s lake, that they realized they had been pranked. Bunny, of course, had been livid, laying into Jack like he never had before. Jack hadn’t been deterred, barely holding it together as the pooka lectured him, biting his lip to keep from laughing, eyes watering with gleeful effort. Sandy hadn’t been any better, his silent laughter only serving to egg the younger spirit further, the little golden figures above his head rapidly changing as he half-heartedly apologized to North and Tooth.

 

“It’s only a bit of fun, Bunny!” Jack had exclaimed, patting the rabbit on the side of the face before taking to the air, Sandy tipping a hat before flying off after him.

 

Jack’s cackling was heard echoing the rest of the night, following the Guardians around and making them uncomfortable.

 

That had been at Halloween, all the way back in October. It was now currently the first of April. April Fool’s Day. The day that three Guardians had been dreading for weeks.

 

Which was why Tooth and Bunny had sequestered themselves in North’s private chambers with the big man himself.

 

Jack and Sandy hadn’t been seen in a week.

 

“I’m tellin’ ya’, mate,” Bunny groused, painting an egg as he paced back and forth in front of North’s desk. “Those two are planning something big.”

 

“Normally I wouldn’t be worried,” Tooth agreed as she flitted about, inspecting North’s large collection of snow globes. “But Jack and Sandy have been gone all week. It’s… it’s worrisome.”

 

“They can’t do that much damage,” North mused, carving a small block of ice. “It can’t be any worse than when they replaced your carrots with rubber chickens.”

 

Bunny scowled. “How about the time they took your spray cheese and made it into silly string.”

 

“That was funny!” North chuckled. “It was good joke.”

 

“Was it funny when you were choking on it?” Bunny admonished.

 

“At time, no,” North agreed. “But looking back, was very funny! Or when Tooth’s teeth were replaced with candy pieces.”

 

“Oh, it took months before my fairies were off that sugar high,” Tooth complained, flying down to sit in a large armchair. “But it was a little amusing seeing them bounce off the walls.”

 

“This is just ridiculous!” Bunny cried. “Easter is in a week! I need to be at my warren, getting my eggs ready! Instead, I’m hiding out here with you lot waiting for whatever prank it is that those two have planned!”

 

“Sooner we face doom, sooner we can go back to lives,” North agreed. “But that does not mean that we have to do it _today_.”

 

All three jumped when there was a knock on the door, wincing slightly as Jack’s white head poked in. He grinned.

 

“There you are!” he cried, pushing the door open all the way and striding inside, Sandy floating after him, wearing an identical smile. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

 

“We are here!” North said nervously, glancing at Tooth.

 

A party hat appeared over Sandy’s head, followed by a question mark and a confused face.

 

“No, no party,” Bunny said, shaking his head. “We were just discussing what plans everyone had for Easter.”

 

Jack’s blue eyes slid knowingly to Sandy, who’s smirk returned. The little man shrugged, making a rabbit float above his head as he tapped his head on the floor.

 

“Oh, yeah!” Bunny replied, trying to shake off the nervous feeling in his gut. “I forgot that everyone was coming back to my warren…”

 

“Uh huh,” Jack agreed, rolling his eyes. “Might want to get that memory of yours checked, Peter Cottontail.”

 

“Oi!” Bunny huffed, glaring at the teen. Jack scrunched his face and stuck out his tongue, taking to the air before Bunny could grab him. Sandy laughed silently.

 

“Where have you been, Jack?” North asked, watching as Jack floated lazily on his back about a foot above their heads.

 

The Guardian of Fun craned his head, so that he was looking at the other four upside down. “Hug out with Sandy for a little. Had some…. _things_ to discuss…”

 

Sandy nodded, confirming as the other three looked at him.

 

“Uh…. What kinds of… _things_?” Tooth probed, biting her lower lip.

 

“Oh, you know…” Jack replied, trailing off with a knowing smile. Sandy grinned himself.

 

“Bloody hell, this is ridiculous,” Bunny groused, glaring as Jack.

 

“Hmm? What’s that Little Bunny Foo Foo?”

 

Bunny actually growled, ears flattening against the back of his head. North and Tooth exchanged a worried look. Above, Jack flipped upright and took a step, landing on a beam and settling down comfortably above them. Sandy took a step back, made himself a bag of sand popcorn, and began eating it, a smile on his face.

 

“I have a week to get ready for Easter, you ungrateful little brat!” Bunny cried. “I do not have time for your games!”

 

“We’re playing a game?” Jack asked, eyes wide but sparkling with mischief. “How come I wasn’t invited?”

 

“Don’t play with me, mate! I have eggs to color, things to do, places to be!”

 

“Bunny, calm down,” Tooth whispered. “Jack, just tell us what you have planned for today so that we can get it over with and Bunny can get back work.”

 

“Yes, he is very distracting,” North agreed.

 

Jack pouted-actually pouted. “Where’s the fun in that?”

 

Sandy nodded.

 

“This isn’t fun!” Bunny shouted.

 

“I dunno, I’m having a grand time,” Jack mused, shrugging. “What about you, Sandy?”

 

Three pairs of eyes locked on the Sandman, who put a finger to his chin and tapped, thinking for a few seconds before a smile identical to Jack’s graced his face and he nodded.

 

North groaned.

 

“Oh, for the love of-” Bunny huffed. “This I expected from him,” he pointed at Jack, who rolled his eyes, “but I am surprised at you Sandy. You’re the responsible one in this group! You should know better!”

 

Several figures appeared in rapid succession over Sandy’s head, and Tooth could see Bunny trying to follow, but they just moved so fast that it was impossible.

 

“Slow down,” she said instead, coming to hover next to Bunny. “We can’t understand you.”

 

Sandy’s only response was to shrug, tap his wrist where a watch would be, make a cloud out of golden sand and fly out the open window, saluting them as he went.

 

“Oi, get back here!” Bunny called.

 

“Sandy, where you going?” North agreed.

 

“You’re going to miss everything!” Jack added. He nearly fell off his perch when he turned his head from the window to see Tooth flying an inch from his face. He let out a yelp and flailed his arms.

 

“Sorry!” she exclaimed, backing up.

 

“Give a guy a warning!” he cried, eyes wide. “I think I just had a heart attack!”

 

“I’ll give you a heart attack!” Bunny yelled, glaring up at Jack. “Get your frostbitten butt down here right now so I can pound some sense into ya’!”

 

“Please, Jack,” Tooth pleaded. “Just tell us what you planned! It’s making all of us nervous!”

 

Jack gazed at her for a moment before his eyes slid to North. “Are you nervous, North?”

 

“Well, I would not say _nervous_ ,” Santa murmured. “I do not do _nervous_.”

 

Jack hummed, face thoughtful before he broke into a large grin. “Good!” he exclaimed. He reached forward, took Tooth’s face him his hands, pressed a kiss to her forehead before somersaulting over her and flying out the door.

 

“Careful, guys!” he called behind him as Tooth, Bunny, and North scrambled to the door, watching the teen as he zoomed down the hall. “You don’t know what we have _hiding_ around here!”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” North asked. Jack zipped upwards through the small window at the top of the ceiling.

 

“Sandy knows this place much better than I do!” Jack laughed. “He also knows the warren and the Tooth Palace! I think of the stuff, and Sandy makes it so! He’s much more sneaky than I am!”

 

And with that, the Winter Spirit flew through the window, cackling madly.

 

“We’re in big trouble, are we, mates?” Bunny asked, eyes wide.

 

“I would agree with you,” North nodded.

 

“At least they wouldn’t do anything harmful…. Right?” Tooth thought aloud.

 

Neither of her companions could respond.

* * *

The day was nearly over, and none of the other guardians had stepped foot out of North’s office. It was almost midnight when Sandy floated in on his cloud through the window, Jack following, grinning. His face brightened when he saw the others.

 

“Alright, that’s it!” Bunny glared. “The day is almost over; you two nutters tell us what you did so we can go _home_.”

 

Sandy just laughed, images floating above his head in and out quickly.

 

“That’s the best part!” Jack said, positively gleeful as floated above them. “We didn’t do anything! You just thought we did, but the whole time, you were just working yourselves up into a frenzy thinking we pulled pranks! Joke’s on you!”

 

Sandy nodded, grinning.

 

“That is… it?” North mused, pulling gently at his beard. “Interesting…”

 

“Oh, Jack,” Tooth scolded. “Sandy, that wasn’t very nice.”

 

“You better keep one eye open from now on,” Bunny snapped. He pointed a finger at Sandy hovering next to Jack. “You too, mate!”

 

Jack shrugged, turning to smirk at Sandy. “We sure got them, didn’t we?”

 

Sandy nodded, making a muscled version of himself. Jack laughed. “Yeah, we sure did good!”

 

The others were instantly on alert.

 

“Sandy…?” Tooth asked slowly. She turned an expectant gaze on him. The Sandman only plastered an innocent look on his face, making a halo appear above his head.

 

“Don’t you have eggs to prepare?” Jack asked, smirking at Bunny down below. “And teeth to collect?”

 

“This isn’t over, you two!” Tooth admonished as she began to fly out the door.

 

“We’ll talk about this later,” North said as angry sounds from the hall. “What is going on out here?” He poked his head out, crying out as a herd of yeti nearly took his head off his shoulders as they ran past.

 

“What’s happening?” Bunny asked, eyes wide. The ground began to rumble. Odd sounds came from the hall; yells of the yetis and the hurried bells of the elves sounded throughout the workshop.

 

Phil came careening through the door, knocking North, Bunny, and Tooth onto the floor in a pile. The yeti was covered in whipped cream and cherries, a bucket stuck on one foot.

 

Jack’s laughter echoed through the room as he doubled over holding his stomach. Sandy was rolling around on his cloud in silent hysterics.

 

“JACK!” Bunny screamed.

 

“SANDY!” North yelled, glaring up at the two of them.

 

“APRIL FOOLS!” Jack wheezed, wiping an iced tear from his eye and giving Sandy a fist bump. Sandy simply sat on the edge of his cloud and made dunce hats appear whenever he composed himself enough to speak.

 

“You’re on my wing!” Tooth wailed from the bottom of the pile.

 

“Someone help us!” North cried.

 

“Oh, I wish I had a camera!” Jack’s laugh reached their ears. Sandy made a sand camera appear and mimed clicking it, still grinning.

 

“You two’ll pay for this!” Bunny warned, trying to tug his leg free from where it was wedged between Phil and North.

 

“Sure thing, Fluffy!” Jack chuckled. He and Sandy high fived once more, before Sandy held up a finger.

 

The others watched as he flew down, produced a star cake topper, and placed it on top of the pile, which was Bunny’s nose.

 

The pooka let out an enraged scream, tugging his leg free even as Sandy took to the air, Jack flying behind him as they made their escape, laughter flowing behind them.


End file.
